


Did Your Best

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby | Trevor Wilson Backstory, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, F/M, Good Parent Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Nice Bobby | Trevor Wilson, OG Sunset Curve, Sunset Curve Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Bobby didn't immediately become Trevor Wilson after he lost his band.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Did Your Best

Rose was the prettiest girl Bobby had ever seen, he was sure of it as he stepped off of the stage once their sound check had ended, smiling as he dismissed his bandmates. She didn’t seem impressed with his flirting attempts, but at least she was smiling and God, she had a really nice smile. And she seemed like she was interesting. That was why he didn’t feel too bad about encouraging his friends to go on without him. Talking to her was a lot more appealing than sitting around with them and watching them eat. They would be back soon enough, he told himself. Luke was joking with him. Reggie’s hand was hitting his arm playfully. Alex was offering him a sympathetic smile. And then they were gone. 

Time seemed to fly by with Rose talking to him, they would chat here and there before one of them went off to handle something else, but they would always find their way back to one another. But the longer it went on, the slower time seemed to tick by. As it got closer to time for them to go on and the boys still weren’t back, he was filled with emotion. Anger filled his chest, how could they just leave him alone like this? How self-centered could they be to lose track of time? But dread and worry took him over soon after because they weren’t self-centered. They wouldn’t just forget to come back, not with how big this was. The sound of an ambulance siren made him flinch. 

Without thinking about it, Bobby was almost running out of the door to investigate it further. He hoped with every fiber in his body that it wasn’t them, but he had to be sure. Rose followed after him as he stepped into the warm night air, trying to find exactly where the ambulance was, but he couldn’t. All he could find was groups of people, fans and concerned passersby alike gathering outside the Orpheum. Pushing through the crowd of people, he was stopping a few along the way to try to figure out what they knew. But nobody could tell him anything and some had even completely brushed him off, not answering at all. Those kinds of answers had anger reigniting inside of him once again. 

“Excuse me. Can you  _ please  _ tell me what’s going on?” Bobby snapped out to an older woman who was standing next to the road. She looked at him with a deep frown, but she didn’t comment on the way he was speaking to her, most likely because he spoke with a tone full of frustration and worry. He hoped she could sense that he was just worried and he truly hadn’t meant to be rude, but for the love of God. He just didn’t know why nobody was talking to him, he didn’t know how everyone could be outside and yet nobody knew anything. It wasn’t her fault that nobody would tell him what was happening, but he was far too panicked to worry about hurting anyone’s feelings. 

“I’m not sure, someone else called. They found three boys in the alley,” The woman replied, worry filled her words as well, but it was more of confusion and sounded distant. As if she cared, but not that much. Certainly not as much as Bobby. Words couldn’t sufficiently describe what he felt in that moment. Rose’s hand squeezed his arm in a way that was meant to be comforting, his heart felt like it was sinking and he really didn’t want to believe it. It had to be somebody else. It couldn’t be his boys, but there were no other reasonable explanations. And even before it was confirmed for him, he knew that it was them. As much as he wanted to deny it in his mind, it had to be. 


End file.
